


梦

by bilibilipia



Category: all盖
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilibilipia/pseuds/bilibilipia
Summary: 王齐铭做了一个春梦





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> 梦里没有ooc，干就完事了

王齐铭有些懊丧地对着自己的勃起，一般这种时候王齐铭会自己解决，但是今天这个他有点下不去手，做关于自己兄弟的春梦是一回事，回想着这个撸又是另外一回事了，王齐铭觉得勒日妈有点变态。何况那个人还是周延，驯服地跪在他腿间的，赤身裸体的周延，只在脖子上戴着一个皮质项圈，上面的金属材质亮闪闪的。。。

为什么要戴一个项圈呢，一定是因为睡觉之前在工作室找到一个不知哪里来的项圈，说不定是给代虎的...但是未免又稍微大了一点。

王齐铭漫无边际地想，一边不自觉把一只手放在了勃起上，一边回想程剑桥站在跪着的周延后面，一只手轻轻摩挲周延圆圆的脑袋，一只手插入项圈和颈部皮肤不宽裕的间隙中，只稍稍用力就迫使周延身体后仰发出痛苦的喘息。放手后因为不稳而向前扑紧抓的王齐铭的大腿根现在似乎还在隐隐作痛。

“盖哥的嘴可不止能唱哟。”

变态。

到这一步王齐铭决计把这一切怪在程剑桥头上。即使是梦里的。

但是这样小孩子炫耀玩具一样的语气莫名让他硬得有些发疼了，更何况梦里的周延确实很会舔，深喉的时候还会抬头注视他，比女的还会。王齐铭回想起周延每一寸都写满驯服的弯曲的脊背，瘦削的溜肩，对王齐铭不断的顶入照单全收而涨红了的脸，和因为顶得太深不适而泛起的点点泪光都让他情不自禁去想象自己的几把真的在周延的嘴里是什么感觉，那张平时只会骂他的嘴炙热地包裹着他，平时用以唱出动人歌曲的喉咙收缩着挤压他的龟头。。。 

被打一顿也值得了。  
想起程剑桥王齐铭又有点酸。

怎么程剑桥干什么都没事，程剑桥就怎么都是对的。程剑桥说什么周延都会答应的吧。说不定程剑桥真的操过他周延呢。说不定程剑桥真的像梦里这么操他他也愿意呢。

像在梦里一样在王齐铭面前用手指慢慢打开他，仿佛表演一般，不紧不慢地按摩他的括约肌，缓缓插入两根手指，在里面刻意地弯曲，或者打着转寻找敏感点用力碾压那一处，看他因为快感发抖又因为羞耻而刻意克制，但是前面已经兴奋得贴上小腹，不断冒出的前液把他的欲望暴露无遗。然后插入三根，四根，最后是程剑桥的阴茎抵上来，第一下插入过程漫长得近乎残忍，周延红着眼眶乞求的话因为过于兴奋和羞耻而破碎成伊伊呜呜的哭声。

如果是我...

王齐铭动作大得把工作室上下铺的铁架床摇得咯吱咯吱响——程剑桥跟他抱怨过好多次了。

真的是你妈的龟儿烂床。

周延回重庆的日子里，有一多半的天数睡在工作室，程剑桥这种时候倒是死活也要睡工作室了。

哼...

王齐铭带着恶意揣摩——并且在此刻觉得自己有理有据，想象程剑桥怎么在这张床上操着周延的，想象着他自己怎么在这张床上操周延。已经被操过一轮的身体炽热，全身通红连胸口的莲花也是盛放的颜色，因为意识涣散而失焦的眼睛水汪汪的，双腿大开，后穴酥软变得容易进入——一副被操熟了的样子。王齐铭和程剑桥就把这具无力的身体架在中间，先后进入了他，王齐铭开始插入时周延崩紧的身体和带着哭腔的求饶都让王齐铭更急不可耐得深入和索取。“王齐铭、恩、王齐铭、王齐铭、王齐铭、”每一次抽插都碾压过他的前列腺，引出一声小猫一样的哭叫，最后周延扭动着身子哭着射在了王齐铭的身上，王齐铭则在想象的周延的哭叫中射在了自己的手上。

“......”

“周延我日你妈哟...”

**Author's Note:**

> 傻逼作者写的什么几把.jpg


End file.
